Гномы/Галерея
Заставка Гравити Фолз Opening monsters.png Opening photos.png Opening Season2B Photographs.png 1 сезон Ловушка для туриста S1e1 monster closer.png S1e1 monster grabbing.png S1e1 monster picking up tree.png S1e1 Norman frowning.png S1e1 norman muscle.png S1e1 norman breaking window.png S1e1 gentleman.png S1e1 mabel and norman.png S1e1 norman in mud hole.png S1e1 mabel kissing practice.png S1e1 mabel hopscotch.png S1e1 hand on ground.png S1e1 mabel and norman in woods.png S1e1 Norman revealing identity to Mabel.png S1e1 there's something I should tell you.png S1e1 um what.png S1e1 gnome jeff covered eye.png S1e1 what the heck.png S1e1 gnome jeff.png S1e1 gnomes want queen.png S1e1 marry us.png S1e1 we'll never forget you mabel.png S1e1 because we're gonna kidnap you.png S1e1 kidnap you.png S1e1 gnome biting mabel's arm.png S1e1 mabel punching gnome.png S1e1 gnome throwing up.png S1e1 gnomes tying mabel down.png S1e1 angry gnome.png S1e1 Dipper holding shovel confused.png S1e1 Dipper holding shovel moving gnome.png S1e1 gnomes of the forest ASSEMBLE.png S1e1 gnomes mushrooms.png S1e1 gnomes in trees.png S1e1 gnome monster arms up.png S1e1 tasty cart.png S1e1 gnome hanging on golf cart.png S1e1 whack-a-gnome.png S1e1 crazy gnome.png S1e1 clawing the face.png S1e1 mystery man.png S1e1 gnome monster at mystery shack.png S1e1 DANCE DANCE DANCE.png S1e1 help down jeff.png S1e1 gnome jeff holding ring.png S1e1 jeff doesn't mind.png S1e1 Whoa Jeff look at your face.png S1e1 mabel and jeff almost kissing.png S1e1 mabel using leaf blower on gnome.png S1e1 Get in there.png S1e1 So much gnomes.png S1e1 gnome jeff in leaf blower.png S1e1 This is for messing with my brother.png S1e1 twins shoot jeff out of leaf blower.png S1e1 shot into gnomes.png S1e1 Gnomes get busted.png S1e1 My arms are tired.png S1e1 gnome can't escape.png S1e1 goat holding gnome in mouth.png S1e1 gnome in credits.png S1e1 barf gnome code.png Легенда о Живогрызе S1e2 mabel with gnome beard hair.png Свинья путешественника во времени S1e9 gnome monster.png S1e9 gnome giant.png S1e9 gnome camoe.png Гидеон восстаёт S1e20 The Gnomes!.png S1e20 squirrel bath.png S1e20 Jeff in bath.png S1e20 We need your help.png s1e20 all according to plan.png S1e20 Shmebulock's return.png S1e20 Sadbulock.png S1e20 Its a deal.png S1e20 downed thugs.png S1e20 Gnomes attack.png S1e20 Can't run.png S1e20 Gnome apocalypse.png S1e20 Give back the deed.png S1e20 Whistle.png S1e20 Whistle power.png S1e20 OH GOD THE NOISE.png S1e20 jeffs rubs gideon's hand.png S1e20 Subdue them.png S1e20 Gideon foot glitch.png S1e20 3 fell.png S1e20 He has 3.png S1e20 Gideon gloating.png S1e20 Bye bye, y'all.png S1e20 Nooooooooo!.png S1e20 Do your own dirty work.png Мини-эпизоды Альбом памятных событий: Детский зоопарк Short17 battling gnomes.png 2 сезон Жуткое караоке S2e1 gnomes.png В бункер S2e2 shapeshifter gnome.png|Шейп Шифтер принимает облик гнома. Общество Слепого Глаза S2e7 gnome stealing pies.png S2e7 lift with your knees.png S2e7 susan SCREAM.png S2e7 gnomes like WHAAA.png Повесть о двух Стэнах S2e12 gnome catalog.png Последний Мэйблорог S2e15 schmendrick.png S2e15 female gnome.jpg S2e15 it's the cops.jpg S2e15 sword game.jpg S2e15 drug dealer gnome.jpg S2e15 gnome tickle face.jpg S2e15 hot hotdogs are made.jpg S2e15 Gnome GPD.jpg S2e15 where's my cut.jpg Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего S2e17 new additions.jpg Странногеддон (часть 1) S2e18 gnomes running.jpg S2e18 animals running by.png S2e18 gnome yelling.jpg Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности S2e19 stan the resistance chef.jpg S2e19 something I miss.jpg Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз S2e20 ready to defend.png S2e20 Stan shocked.png S2e20 Stan arms open.png S2e20 glomp hugs.png S2e20 Stan stands up.png S2e20 hug over.png S2e20 happy Waddles.png S2e20 missed you.png S2e20 want num nums.png S2e20 trying to ration food.png S2e20 hair grab.png S2e20 tasty hair.png S2e20 happening again.png S2e20 closed vent.png S2e20 something outside.png S2e20 all gasp.png S2e20 crash positions.png S2e20 lights out.png S2e20 what's left of normal.png S2e20 poor woodpecker.png S2e20 hurt Bodacious T.png S2e20 possum breath.png S2e20 Stan continues to explain.png S2e20 since the mayor got captured.png S2e20 named myself chief.png S2e20 de facto chief.png S2e20 the brown meat still in stock.png S2e20 plan to stay here and eat these.png S2e20 Stan looks like a bad infomercial.png S2e20 when we run out.png S2e20 Stan looking at Jeff.png S2e20 we'll eat the gnomes.png S2e20 Jeff objects.png S2e20 short not deaf.png S2e20 shhhh.png S2e20 stress will make you chewy.png S2e20 Key.jpg S2e20 we have everything here.png S2e20 multibear massage.png S2e20 gnomes fanning.png S2e20 you know Shiatzu.png S2e20 taken some classes.png S2e20 we got a good deal here.png S2e20 we're good here.png S2e20 TV turns on.png S2e20 mom and dad.png S2e20 my family.png S2e20 my Durland.png S2e20 even Stan gasps.png S2e20 survivors.png S2e20 Mabel climbs on the Multibear.png S2e20 our friends need us.png S2e20 the Multibear is not amused.png S2e20 refugees perk up.png S2e20 refugees continue muttering.png S2e20 and whatever Toby has.png S2e20 aureus rashes.png S2e20 Rumble still can't stay still.png S2e20 Rumble jump.png S2e20 the Chief disagrees.png S2e20 only safe inside.png S2e20 jig of excitement.png S2e20 sorry about that.png S2e20 cut it out leg.png S2e20 I think I have a plan.png S2e20 beard bandage buddies.png S2e20 huddle up.png S2e20 Stan isn't sold.png S2e20 Wendy teleported.png S2e20 checking the sash.png S2e20 looting the junkyard.png S2e20 Pony Fancy.png S2e20 moving the fishtank.png S2e20 not the fishtank!.png S2e20 attic still looks untouched.png S2e20 Dipper and McGucket destroying the attic.png S2e20 goodbye attic wall.png S2e20 lowering the arm.png S2e20 prepping the arm.png S2e20 campfire.png S2e20 Shmebulock.png S2e20 you said it.png S2e20 a load of Shmebulock.png S2e20 Shmebulock scared.png S2e20 Shmebulock scampers off.png S2e20 refugees ready to fight.png S2e20 alright fellas.png S2e20 hope this turns out better.png S2e20 Mabel stands up.png S2e20 Dipper now!.png S2e20 lightbulb.png S2e20 goodbye Teeth.png S2e20 sneaky gnome.png S2e20 gnome sneak attack.png S2e20 bye bye birdie.png S2e20 chewy woodpecker.png S2e20 spider gnome.png S2e20 Octavia.png Разное Pilot mabel kidnapped HQ.jpg|Старая версия гномов, забирающих Мэйбл S1e1 Original Gnome Page.jpg|Оригинальные гномы в 3. Norman character sheet.jpg Norman full of gnomes character sheet.jpg S1e1 versions of gnomes barfing.jpg Gravity Falls Dipper And Mabel Pic.jpg Game-Mystery Tour Ride cart gnome monster.png|Гномий монстр в Mystery Tour Ride. Mystery Shack Mystery gnome.png|Шмебьюлок в Mystery Shack Mystery. Fright Night gnomes.png|Гном в Fright Night. Mabel's Sweater Creator Jeff.png|Джефф в Mabel's Sweater Creator. Mystery Shack Attack 4.png|Гигантский гномий монстр в Mystery Shack Attack. Game- Rumble's Revenge Shembulock.png|Шмебьюлок к Rumble's Revenge. PinesQuest- Task completed.PNG|Гном в PinesQuest. Промо S2e15 matt braly promo art.png Анимация S1e1 gnome throwing up animated.gif Rumble's revenge gnome puking.gif Категория:Галереи существ Категория:Галереи существ 1 сезона Категория:Галереи существ 2 сезона Категория:Статьи